Purpose: Provide comprehensive social counseling services to 150 to 200 alcoholics and 600 members of their families. Incidence of Alcoholism Among the Poor: Based on Alcoholics Anonymous statistical sampling methods, it is estimated that there are over 13,000 alcoholics in the Chattanooga area. The majority of these people are low-income or soon will be as the disease reaches its acute stages. Project Objectives: The Alcoholism Rehabilitation Program will seek to reach the following objectives over the next three years: 1. Provide for a comprehensive out-patient therapy program (post- detoxification) for approximately 500 alcoholics. 2. Provide support services for 250 female alcoholics in conjunction with the Half-Way House for Females. 3. Develop and implement a comprehensive public information program (with other agencies) so as to increase the public's awareness about the disease of alcoholism and the social and economic costs shared by the community as a whole as a result of this disease. Project Activities: The Alcoholism Rehabilitation Program's service activities will be as follows: 1. Out-patient therapy and counseling for alcoholics. 2. Referral and supportive services for female alcoholics residing at the Half-Way House. 3. Coordination of activities with local service groups working with alcoholics. 4. Provide for continuous in-service training for staff. 5. Conduct public information programs.